<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Believes in Fate by TheDevilWithin3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122690">He Believes in Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithin3/pseuds/TheDevilWithin3'>TheDevilWithin3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animatic One-Shots / Mostly Lams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithin3/pseuds/TheDevilWithin3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the animatic by Kotik with the song "Absolutely Smitten" by Dodie Clark, Go check that out on YouTube! :D </p><p>So I am absolutely in love with the song and the animatic, and a sudden story came through my mind.</p><p>SUMMARY: John Laurens doesn't have a good past with relationships, both girls and boys. He's scared to love again, and only really accepts support from his two best friends Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. That is until he meets a young man that changes his whole world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Animatic One-Shots / Mostly Lams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Believes in Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I am planning on updating my other fic this weekend, keep an eye out for that! This story does not have any connection with my other.</p><p>Ages of main characters for this story: </p><p>John: 27<br/>Alexander: 25<br/>Lafayette: 25<br/>Hercules: 28</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francis Kinloch was a mistake. John knew that now. He didn't know then. He'd met Francis one night on John's 26th birthday. The party was supposed to be a surprise, but wanting to get stuff off his mind, John had come to the bar an hour before he was supposed to know. He was shocked to find his two best friends Lafayette and Hercules sitting at the bar table, with no one else in sight. The bar is empty except for the bartender and them. There's half wrapped gifts on the floor and streamers poorly decorated on the walls. The sight makes John's jaw drop. </p><p>"Laf, Herc," he called out. His turn friends' backs turned immediately and their faces turned red. </p><p>"Mon amie," Laf managed to say. Herc's eyes widened. "You are not supposed to be here." John doesn't really know what's going on, but for some reason it makes him angry. He had texted his friends a few hours prior asking if they were able to hang out. They'd politely reclined, claiming that they had a board meeting to attend to until 8. </p><p>"You guys, lied to me?" John accused. Then he motioned to the empty bar. "To get drunk?" Hercules decided to step in. He got up from the bar and reached for his friend, but John pulled away from him. He scowled. </p><p>"John, let us explain," Herc tried. John only shook his head and made eye contact with the bartender. A flash of confusement crossed the stranger's face. Then he raised his hand and pointed to the back of the bar, where the emergency exit was. John didn't know if he should trust the man, but he didn't want to be near his friends right now. So he quickly exited the bar and walked around to the back, where the stranger was waiting. He had green eyes and short, blonde hair. His skin was a little tan and his style was casual. He looked amazing. </p><p>The stranger noticed John was looking him down and did the same. He took in how John's eyes were a hazelnut color and how his brownish hair was tinted red. Adorable. The stranger reached his hand out for a handshake. "Francis Kinloch." </p><p>John shook it. "John Laurens." The two stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before John spoke up again. "What were they doing in there?" </p><p>Francis froze a little and evaluated his answered. He could tell the truth and explain this was all just a misunderstanding, or he could lie. "Right, those two. Came in a couple hours ago, asked for some drinks that could make them forget their 'slutty' friend." Francis paused and watched John's demeanor stiffen. "Said they were going to celebrate someone's birthday without them, make them feel rotten on the insides. Horrid thing, honestly." John just stared at the man in front of him. </p><p>"Someone's birthday?" he repeated. Francis nodded. John thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Today's my birthday... shit. I completely forgot!" Francis managed a tight smile. </p><p>"They didn't," he added bitterly. John's face darkened again. "Sorry..." </p><p>John shook his head and looked up at Francis' face. "Since they're doing whatever the fuck they're doing... want to just hang out? If you don't have to work or anything..." John offered shyly. Francis did a real smile. </p><p>"For a face like yours, I would quit a million jobs." </p><p>John smiled back. His first mistake. That mistake cost him that night. It's the mistake that got him stuck in some random person's apartment for a day, completely hung over, bruises all over. After John was able to escape Francis, he found his friends again and they explained everything, then he explained. They all hugged it out, but something was off about John. Both Lad and Herc noticed, but didn't mention. A month after the incident, John met Martha Manning. </p><p>When John was out on his fifth date with his new girlfriend, Lafayette and Hercules were sitting in the town square of New York City. It wasn't very crowded, it being close to dark. Laf leaned over to Herc and rested his head on his friend's neck. Then he mumbled, "I didn't think John was bi." Herc nodded before processing the words. </p><p>"He's bi?" </p><p>Lafayette nearly knocked him on the head. "Herc, mon amie, he's been on a date with her four times already, tonight being the fifth one." Laf would've found the situation funny, but Herc looked concerned. "What is it?" </p><p>Hercules shrugged. "John always implied that it was a guy. He never mentioned their name..." </p><p>Lafayette tilted his head. "I believe her name is Martha Manning." Her perked up. </p><p>"Oh! He would always disappear sometimes when we hang out and say, 'Yo, gotta take this, it's MM.' I just assumed it was some other friend. Now I understand." Lafayette nodded but still seemed concerned. </p><p>"Do you think she's the one?" Laf asked suddenly. Hercules looked at his friend. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Do you think Martha's the one? With the cupid's arrow in her bum?" Laf said seriously, not even smiling when he said the last phrase. Hercules took the cue for this being a serious conversion and focused forward. Then shrugged again. </p><p>"I don't know, Laf, I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>Three months after John started dating Martha Manning she broke up with him, saying that he was reckless with their love and didn't know what he wanted. It broke him completely. He barely ate for two weeks and his friends were really worried about him. They wanted to get him out of this slump, get him to live his life. A few days after Martha had broken up with him he got laid off his job of being an artist for a newspaper. He still had money in his bank, but not nearly enough for him to continue this and keep his apartment. So when John got evicted a month after the breakup, Lafayette and Hercules offered him the spare room in their house. The two had been living together for a while, just as friends. Neither of them had issues with John's sexuality, it just happened to be that two straight men were living together. </p><p>Eventually, John got another job at a new newspaper business. It was <em>really</em> new, the business starting with some dude that none of the trio knew of, George Washington. John did save up enough money to rent his apartment again, but he enjoyed staying with his friends and they offered him the extra room as a permanent thing. So he took it. </p><p>John got used to them hanging out together more than they would with him, he couldn't blame them. Ever since his last two exes he hadn't really been trying to reconnect that much. But his friends would never let him push them away completely. The thing that bothered John the most was how Lafayette or Hercules would sometimes bring their dates back to the house, either watching a movie, talking, or staying in bed. It made John's heart ache for a lover, but he never went out to try to find one. </p><p>A year past of him living with his best friends. John loved his life. He had gotten promoted recently for his newspaper job, and Lafayette had gotten engaged to his girlfriend, Adrienne. She was a nice girl. Perfect for Laf. Hercules was now living the single life with John, not really interested in a relationship. One Saturday morning Lafayette was still asleep and Hercules asked John to go to the store to buy some more cereal and bars for the week. He did. John walked instead of taking the car. He liked the warm breeze. Almost summer. The best time of the year. </p><p>John got so sidetracked by the beautiful weather that he didn't even realize he was walking in the way of another person. Soon the two collided and John heard a "Shit!" fall out from the stranger's mouth. John was on the ground and the stranger he'd walked into was in front of him on his butt, picking up his phone that had fallen. </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" John exclaimed. He quickly stood up despite the pain in his back and reached his hand out of the stranger to take it. When he didn't take it John retracted his hand and stood there awkwardly. Then he remembered what he was wearing. It was his pride sweater. A plain, black hoodie, with a rainbow flag on the front. Of course, this person was homophobic. Why would he want to touch him? A voice knocked John out of his thoughts. He looked back to the stranger who had stood up and was looking at him apologetically. </p><p>"I spaced, sorry. And it's okay," the stranger smiled. He looked around the same age as John, and he was sure as well cute. The young man had long, blackish hair pulled into a bun behind his head. His eyes brown. His smile contagious. John found himself grinning as well for no reason. </p><p>"No worries," he replied. "It was my fault, I just got distracted by the wonderful weather we're having." The stranger brightened. </p><p>"Yes! I love it as well. I'm Alexander Hamilton." </p><p>"John Laurens. </p><p>The stranger, Alexander Hamilton, shifted on his feet before checking his phone quickly. "Sorry, uh... just my dad texting me something." John laughed. </p><p>"It's quite alright, no need to explain yourself to me," he said back. He watched as Alexander texted something back to his dad before smiling and looking up at John. </p><p>"Wanted to know if I was going to be at family dinner tonight," he said shortly, but no temper connected to it. John nodded a little. "Oh, uh, he lives here in New York. I see him almost every day, but I barely go to dinners," Alexander clarified. John nodded fully at this information. </p><p>"Ah, gotcha... So, Hamilton was it?" A nod. "I don't believe I know any older Hamiltons around here." Alexander tensed a little at that. </p><p>"Oh, well, you see, he's not really my real dad, he's more of my adoptive one, not legally... but in my heart." John's heart clenched. "You know how important father figures are, they're just there for you. He wanted that me for." John felt the tears making his way to his eyes but he brushed them off, ignoring the pain in his chest. </p><p>"Yeah, always there for you," he gritted out, a forced smile. If Alexander noticed the sudden change, he didn't say anything. "What's his name, Alexander?" </p><p>"Please, Alex, God I don't know why I introduce my first name. And his name is George Washington, not really a big man but famous enough to have his own publishing company." John's heart skipped a beat. "You alright, John?" </p><p>John nodded numbly and looked Alex in the eyes. "I-I work for your father," he explained. Alex's eyes widened. </p><p>"I knew Laurens sounded familiar! You're the dude who does the art for the paper!" Alex exclaimed. John nodded. "I also work at the company, do some of the articles. I've never seen you at the office." </p><p>"I, uh, don't really like office spaces. I tend to work at home unless I really need to," John said. Then he blushed. Alex nodded in understatement. </p><p>"I got an idea! You've never really met George I bet if you don't work at the office. I'm sure he'd love to get to know one of his workers," Alex smiled. </p><p>John shifted and looked around, then back at Alex. "Yeah, maybe. I can give you my phone number and we can arrange something for later." </p><p>Alex's smile faltered for a moment before returning fully. "I meant, you can go to the family dinner. It'd be amazing." </p><p>John doesn't know what to say. He can't decline. So he found himself saying yes, saying how he'll be there at 6. </p><p>So a few hours later, he's stood at his boss's door. He knocked. Alex opened the door with a bright smile. He was wearing the same clothes as from earlier, just like John (except John wasn't wearing his pride shirt). That made him feel a bit better. </p><p>"John! Come in, come in. Martha's making pasta, I hope you love spaghetti," Alex greeted as he ushered John inside the house. It wasn't too large, it was comfortable. Sort of like his home with his friends. He was guided into the kitchen where an older woman was stirring a pot with noddles in it. She turned around and grinned. She looked like such a nice woman. </p><p>"Hello, I've been wanting to meet you since Alex here mentioned you," she said. She went to hug John but he immediately stiffened and she stopped midway. Alex wasn't in the room, so he didn't see the encounter, luckily. "Oh, uh..." Instead Martha shook John's hand, and looked him in the eye, her eyes soft. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Washington," John said shakily. Then Alex returned and grabbed John by the hand and he nearly melted on the floor. He was led into the dining room, where an older man was already sitting at the head of the table. He was wearing a suit like for the office, and had no hair. He seemed intimidating but kind. </p><p>"Laurens, nice to properly meet you after a year of working for my company," the man joked. John nodded and sat down in the seat beside Alex. A couple moments later Martha came in with the food and they all got situated. After a few minutes of silent eating Martha spoke. </p><p>"So, John, I recognize your family name." </p><p>John slowed his eating and managed to look up at the family. They all stared intensely at him, Alex with a little worry in his eye for some reason. John swallowed his food. "Yes. In South Carolina it's quite a big name," he admitted. Alex nodded. </p><p>"I researched it. Your father owns a big business, selling, what was it, animals?" </p><p>John shook his head bitterly. "No," he bit out. "Workers..." </p><p>Martha and George's eyes widened a little and looked at each other. Alex remained silent. John suddenly felt guilty and apologized. "Sorry, I don't really like talking about my family that much," he muttered. No one spoke for the rest of the dinner. </p><p>After everyone finished eating John shot Alex a look and felt bad. He knew that his wasn't the plan that Alex had had. He wanted John to get comfortable with his family, instead he made them nervous and worried. John was about to step outside and leave when someone caught his arm. He refused to cry out at the sudden touch. He turned and saw George looking him in the eye. </p><p>"Can you stay a little longer? I want to speak with you," he asked. John nodded. "John, I'm sorry that we mentioned your father. It's clear it made you uncomfortable and I wanted to apologize on behalf of all of us," George confessed. John just looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>"Everything is find, Mr. Washington. It's not that I don't like my father, he's perfect," he mumbled out. Then he started to rant. "He provided a home, food, money. He made it possible me to live in New York. He gives me everything. Nothing's wrong." John's sudden outburst worried George further and he pushed. </p><p>"John, are you sure your father is really that great?" John froze. "Alex mentioned about your sexuality." </p><p>"How would he know anything about it?" John shot back. He felt offended that Alex would out him without knowing anything. </p><p>"He mentioned that you were wearing a pride sweater earlier. A hunch, he said." George was watching John carefully know, choosing his words carefully. "John, I know your family is pretty republic. Are they... are they accepting of your life?" That was the last straw. John felt his heart tug in a million directions and the tears pricked his eyes. He looked George straight in the eyes and shook his head. </p><p>"No, Mr. Washington... he hates me." That was when the dam broke through.</p><p> </p><p>A couple months after John and Alex met they started dating. Alex had gotten really close to John's friends, and John was now more outgoing because of Alex. Everything seemed right in the world once more. Every now and then John would bring up his dad, sharing a few things about what happened with their relationship. Soon enough Alex knew all of his secrets. About Francis and Martha as well. John wasn't worried. He trusted Alex with all his heart. </p><p>A Tuesday afternoon was when it happened. The four of the friends were out near the river, hanging out. It was getting a little big colder but still warm enough for John to be happy. That's when Lafayette leaned over to Hercules once more and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. The two watched at John and Alex laughed with each other, occasionally splashing each other with water. They were drying off in the shade, leaning against some trees when Laf asked. </p><p>"Hercules, do you think he is the one?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Do you think he's the one? With cupid's arrow in his bum?" </p><p>Hercules smiled and watched the couple. He saw as Alex leaned over to John and whispered something in his ear. He saw as John's smile grew and his face grew redder. Then Alex kisses John on the mouth. Their first kiss. </p><p>Lafayette cleared his throat and looked at Hercules for an answer. He smiled. "Yes, I think he is the one." </p><p>"Why?" Laf asked. </p><p>"I believe in fate." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you liked it! If you would like more stories based on animatics let me know, I watch tons based on Lams. If you have any specific ones, tell me the video and I'll watch it and maybe write a story about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>